By the Fire
by LadyExcalibur2010
Summary: The evening after that first encounter, Jack and Ennis have to figure out how to go on.


Title: By the Fire  
Author: LadyExcalibur  
Notes: I don't own Brokeback Mountain or these cowboys. They belong to Anne Proulx.

**By the Fire**

Ennis was lying on his back, his head pillowed on his arm, looking up at the clear night sky. Cigarette smoke swirled lazily around his head, mingling easily with the smoke from the fire. He sensed more than heard as Jack ambled up behind him. Jack was supposed to be out there, watching the sheep. It was his turn, after all. Of course, Ennis admitted, he had not done his watch last night either. No one had watched the sheep except the dog.

Now here was Jack, and Ennis wondered if they'd talk about that fumbling thing they had done last night, that quick, almost brutal coupling that had left him feeling shocked and ashamed and confused. But Ennis felt a little itchy too, almost as if he was anticipating _something_. He shifted, telling himself that the blood rushing to his cock was brought on by memories of Alma. He almost believed it.

With a tired sigh, Jack sank down next to him and held his hands out to the warmth of the fire. Ennis sensed that blue gaze flicker his way. "Share a smoke?" Jack asked casually.

Ennis tossed the pack toward Jack without looking at him, and he caught it with the thoughtless grace of a wildcat. He lit up a cigarette and gave a satisfied murmur as he drew the smoke deep into his lungs. Then he stretched out on his side, facing Ennis, resting his head on one hand. He didn't say anything, just reached out and placed his long, slender fingers on Ennis' belly.

Trembling, Ennis kept his gaze on the fire and kept right on smoking. He ignored the touch, ignored the way his cock jumped in his jeans, and of course ignored the hitch in his breath. It was just another night by the fire. Then Jack slipped his fingers inside the shirt to lightly stroke the pale skin beneath and Ennis' breath seemed to stop altogether for a moment. Then the air rushed back into his lungs with a whoosh as he remembered how to breathe again. He still did not look at Jack.

Finishing his cigarette, Ennis pitched the butt into the fire and turned to face the other man at last. Jack's eyes were curious, but he must have seen an answer to his unspoken question because he launched himself forward and pinned Ennis to the ground, straddling his body with long, lean legs. Jack's movements were rough and hurried as he ripped his own shirt off and then quickly eased Ennis out of his. The night air was cold but neither of them seemed to notice much.

Now they were both just in their jeans and boots, two whipcord slim bodies glowing in the firelight. Jack leaned down and sucked at one dark nipple, causing Ennis' hands to fly up to Jack's hips. Then Jack's fingers were at Ennis' belt and he was sliding those jeans down his hips before Ennis could draw a breath. He wasn't sure he could breathe anyway, Ennis thought as Jack shoved the jeans out of his way.

When Ennis' cock sprang free, the head already glistening, Jack licked his lips and Ennis felt his belly clench. Then Jack wriggled down until his mouth was hovering over that twitching erection. He glanced up at Ennis, who had his head flung back and his eyes closed, an almost pained expression on his face. Ennis had already surrendered to the need thundering in his blood. He couldn't say _no_ now, he was too far gone for that.

Jack slowly drew that cock into his mouth, moaning in appreciation as he did so. Ennis thrust up into the snug warmth, his hands clenching in Jack's dark hair and made a choked sound as Jack worked his mouth over him, the tongue blazing a trail of fire on the sensitive underside of his cock. No words escaped them, just grunts and moans. Then there was a sharp intake of breath from Ennis and an answering groan from Jack as he swallowed.

The two men stayed sprawled there by the fire for a moment. Ennis was trembling and sweating, the last of his orgasm buzzing through him, while Jack rested his head on the other man's hip, a contented smile on his face. Jack's fingers traced circles on Ennis' heaving chest, felt that heartbeat slowing down a bit. Soon, the dark-haired man shimmied up the length of his lover's body and thrust his erection against Ennis' leg. It was a less than subtle reminder that his own satisfaction had not been granted yet.

Ennis found his mouth covered by Jack's. There was a strange, slightly bitter taste to the tongue that stroked into his mouth and he felt slightly dizzy at the thought of what that taste was, and where Jack's mouth had been so lately. Of their own will, Ennis' hands were tearing at Jacks' jeans and he gave a satisfied sigh as he freed the erection waiting there. Four hands made short work of both pairs of jeans and boots, and soon both men were entwined by the fire, nothing between them but the cool night air.

Jack nudged Ennis to roll over and then quickly yanked him up on all fours. Ennis heard Jack spit and a moment later he felt a hot blunt pressure against his opening. And he wanted to tell Jack to stop. It seemed a very different thing to have Jack inside him than to have pushed into the tight welcome of Jack's body. Instead of putting a stop to it, however, Ennis pushed back and heard Jack grunt as he thrust inside.

It hurt, Ennis had to admit. He felt stretched and it burned hotter than fire. Then Jack went in deeper and pulled back out, brushing against something inside that made Ennis growl. Then there was only hot urgency, a need for deeper, more, faster – until Ennis felt himself explode again and there was a rush of unfamiliar heat inside of him. Jack's hands were grasping at his hips bruise hard and not letting go.

The two stayed there, joined together, the firelight dancing off their sweaty skins, the cool air making them shiver as they dried. They collapsed at the same moment, Jack slipping from inside Ennis. Drowsy and sated, Ennis pulled a blanket over the two of them and they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.


End file.
